


Ebamba isandla nenhliziyo yami

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 02:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21486799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth





	Ebamba isandla nenhliziyo yami

I-Kinglayer ayilokothi ithule. Mhlawumbe uBrienne bekufanele amhlabe ekuqaleni kohambo. Manje, ukwenza njalo kuzomgcwalisa ngohlobo lokunqoba okuyisisuthu kuphela, uqinisekile, futhi akusho ukuthi uzomvumela ukuthi anqobe. Ushaywe ngokwanele ngaphandle kwawo.

Futhi-ke umvumela ukuba aqhubeke: uhlabelela izingoma ezindala zokushayelana sengathi unelungelo lazo; icabanga ngobuntwana bayo ngokunemba okucacisayo; Abazinikele kubukeka sengathi basebenza amahora amaningi bezibuza, ngemininingwane enkulu, ukuthi ikuphi ukuhlelwa okungenzeka kwehlela noma yimuphi umuntu owenze iphutha elikhulu lokuzama ukungena phakathi kwemilenze yakhe. Akuyena owokuqala owamgcona ngezinto ezinjalo, kodwa angaba nentshisekelo kakhulu. Kubukeka sengathi uthathwe ngale ndaba. Udansa ebusweni bakhe obunamanyala, amenze abe muhle ngokwedlula ngendlela abengathanda ngayo.

Uthi: “Ngiyazithanda lezi zingxoxo zethu.” "Angithi?"

Akasho lutho, aqhubeke nokuhamba.

“Ngizothula ukuthula kwakho njengo-cha. Ngiyavuma, ngilimele. Yini okudingeka yenziwe yindoda ukuze ifumane umusa wakho, hmm? Woza-ke. ”Ukhubeka ungene kuye, ihlombe lakhe liyamdlalisa. "Ngitshele, nami ngingakwenza."

“Shut,” uphendula ngomoya ophansi, “phezulu.”

“Ah, kuhle.” Uphefumula - ukugcona, ukweqisa komoya. "Angazi ngalokhu."

“Angicabange,” kusho yena ngentukuthelo, futhi ugaya intambo ebabophile.

“Uma ufuna ngiseduze kwami, uLady Brienne, udinga ukusho njalo,” ehleka. Ngokuphikisana, sengathi angahle anikele ngengalo yakhe futhi ahlongoze ukuhamba, uyanezela, "Uyazi, abanye bangibize ngendoda enesibindi."

"Abanye banezindinganiso eziphansi."

“Hawu! Thinta! Iqiniso lami ukuthi: uya ngokuqhubeka ngeminyaka. Uneminyaka emingaka? Amashumi amane? Amashumi amahlanu? ”

“Uneminyaka emingaki?” Ubala, engahlosile. "Ishumi nambili?"

“Hawu! Unkosikazi wami ulwa futhi! ”Ukhala kakhulu, kube sengathi iyinto enhle kakhulu ayibonileyo. Ekugcineni, ngiphila ngedumela lakho. Qiniseka, nja yami enhle, ukuthi uma ufisa ukwenza okuthile ngalentombazane eyinqaba yakho - ngiyavuma, ”kusho ukuthi uyayijabulela. “Noma ngabe kukhona iqhude elinamandla njengowami alizimisele ngokuqinile ukwenza lo msebenzi, kodwa okungenani ngingafaka igxathu elincane lapho kufanele khona. Uma kwenzeka udinga, ake sithi ... ukuqabula. ”Ubheka umlomo wakhe, nezindebe zakhe ezigoba ukuhlekisa.

Uke wahlekiswa impilo yakhe yonke. Akaqondile ukukubekezelela kusuka kule ndoda eyenza inhlekisa ngakho konke obekufanele kuyihloniphe.

UBrienne ubelokhu enamakhaza okwazi nje ukuthi luhlobo luni lokushaya olushayayo. "Manje u-Queen Cersei angacabangani ngalokho?"

Inkulumo yakhe iba mnyama. Uyakwazi lokho kubukeka: kungokwamadoda angakaze alindele ukuthi awenze kangcono.

Uthi: “Ngeke akwenze nakancane lokho, ukuba ne-oaf ebihliwe kabi yento ngisho nokukhuluma igama likadadewethu. Gcina lokho engqondweni, wench. "

“Ungithethelele, Ser Jaime,” uyaphendula, ngezwi elipholile njengoba nelakhe linokhahlo. "Bengingahlosile ukungcolisa ubumsulwa benkosikazi." Uyama. "Lesi kungaba isenzo esingenakuthethelelwa."

Futhi kanjalo nje, akaseyona into yokuhlekisa. Umbheka njengesitha esifanele.

“Yini?” Kusho, ngobumnene ngangokunokwenzeka. “Hhayi bo? Ngakho-ke, asiqhubeke. ”

Uyabekezela, amunyu, athule kube kanye.

Kamuva, akakukhumbuli neze ukuthokozela kokuphindaphindwa yinombolo ngaphandle kwakhe. Ukuhlupheka nge-prattle yakhe kubukeka sengathi kuyiphupho. Abazange babe nama-Bloody Mummers isikhathi eside, izinsuku ezimbili ikakhulu, kepha isikhathi siyayeka ukukhuluma. Njalo ngemizuzwana kudonsa iminyaka. Ukukhala kukaJaime kusazwakala ezindlebeni zakhe, elele esiswini sakhe, eshaya inhliziyo yakhe.

Uphatha kahle; ukutheleleka kunobuthi bayo kuye. Iphunga limenza abe nesiyezi ekuqaleni, kepha uyalijwayela. Ugcwele iso. Ibunzi lakhe livutha ngaphansi kweminwe ethintekayo. Unokuthula kunalokho abenakho, kepha akathuli: ububula izinto, amagama ikakhulukazi. Cersei, kaningi. Wench, kuyaqabukela. IBrienne, kanye noma kabili.

Uhlanza igazi lakhe futhi ahlambe futhi acofe okusemandleni akhe. Bamphoqa ukuthi akwenze, kodwa angavuma. UJaime Lannister akuyona indoda elungile, kepha kukhona abambi kakhulu, futhi yilokho anakho. Ukwethembeka kuza ngokwemvelo kuye, kubonakala sengathi.

Ubusuku bufika bese belandela, baxoshwe ihhashi ngomunye wabathumbi babo. Baboshwe ngentambo.

(Ubuhle nesilo, kweza izimbangi. Umbuzo uthi, ubani osikhipha isisu? Bonke basho ukusongela isilo, okuthi okungenani sigcwele izimbobo ukugcwalisa futhi ngakho-ke kulungele okuthile. Phambilini, uBrienne wayebulewe nje kuphela ngoba azi ukuthi uyazi kumele, kepha angathanda ukugcwalisa laba bantu ngezimbobo, akhiphe igazi nezihlakala. Alikho igazi noma izitshudeni ezifanelwe ukubanjiswa ngaphakathi kwamagobolondo amabi kangaka.)

Udonsela uJaime kude ngangokunokwenzeka, kude nokuphumula kodwa hhayi kude kangako ukuze angezwa amacebo akhe okumenzela wona. Akakhethi ukulalela. Uhlala phezulu ngangokunokwenzeka abeke ikhanda lakhe ezingubeni zakhe. Ucabanga uLady Celyn. Kumadodakazi akhe. Kwanele ukumenza ukuthi aqine futhi anqabe ukufa.

“Brienne,” kuza izwi likaJaime elizomphazamisa. Inamandla kakhulu kunangaphambili


End file.
